His Butler, Choosing Masters
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: ONESHOT! Continued from the end of Season two. Sebastian and Ciel are brought before the ruler of Hell. Where do Sebastian's loyalties lie? With the master he'd served faithfully in the human realm, or the master he'd fallen from heaven with. WARNINGS: Some OOCness may occur and OCs. Don't like, don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!


**His Butler, Choosing Masters**

From the moment Sebastian jumped over the edge of the cliff and plunged into the darkness, Ciel was having doubts. As he looked down into the unfathomable darkness below them, he found himself hesitating, gripping his butler's shoulders tighter as he resisted the gravity that pulled them further and further down. Where exactly were they about to land? A place full of fire and torture, or would this fall last forever?

"My lord," Sebastian's voice called out to him, "Are you all right?"

The butler's voice sounded distant and muffled, almost as if the two of them were separated by a wall.

"I'm fine," Ciel replied.

It was a lie. He worried about what lay below them. Where was this path _really_ taking him and what would be at the end of it? He did his best to convince himself that it couldn't be any worse than what he'd already been put through, but he didn't know where Sebastian was really taking him.

"Don't worry, sir," Sebastian said, "We'll be arriving there soon. Just hold on a little bit longer."

"Wherever 'there' is . . ." Ciel retorted.

He felt a slight chuckle ease out of the older demon's chest, "You'll see . . ."

Ciel couldn't exactly pinpoint when, but at one point the had stopped falling. He hadn't even felt Sebastian hit a ground of some sort. The air simply stopped rushing past them and he found Sebastian's feet laying perfectly flat on a surface below them. Then, in layers, it seemed, the darkness began peeling away into a dim light, like the light that illuminated a space around a campfire. The air became heavy and warm. Whatever was ahead of them sounded like a battlefield, with clashing weapons, vicious growls, and agonizing screams.

As Ciel's eyes started to adjust, he could make out a large gate with solid wooden doors. Statues of demons and hellish beasts stood before it and adorned the archway, giving it a dark and foreboding look. In front of the gate stood a demon hidden within the thick fabric of a dark cloak. The cloak's hood hid his face, but his back was hunched over with age and his hands were pale and boney, like those of an old man.

"Who goes there?" the demon cried out in a deathly moan, "State your business or leave, trespasser!"

"It is I, Michaelis," Sebastian replied in a strong voice, "I've returned from the human world with my former master, Ciel Phantomhive."

The demon at the gate shuffled towards them.

"But, that isn't his soul," He stated, "That's his entire body. You were supposed to return with his soul!"

Sebastian gave a small nod, "I realize that, but certain circumstances have changed. He is a newborn demon, and I must get him to the Lord's palace."

Step by step, the cloaked demon backed up towards the gate. He lifted his hand, and with a slight beckon with his fingers, the doors began to open.

"Proceed."

Sebastian pressed on through the opening, and as the heavy wooden doors began to close, Ciel thought he heard the demon at the gate mutter good luck to them. Noting that Sebastian seemed to be unfazed by all of this, Ciel looked ahead, only to realize that they were standing at the foot of a large castle.

The castle's shadow engulfed them. It's aura was dark and heavy. Instincts Ciel didn't even know he had told him to turn around and flee in terror. But he didn't. It wasn't in his nature to run from the things that scared him, rather he tried to snuff them out and eliminate them, and this place was no different.

Sebastian, on the other hand, walked carefully along the cobblestone pathways leading up to the castle's mighty doors. It was almost as if there was something that awaited them on the inside that he was very, very afraid of. Although it wasn't plain on his face, it was plain and his steps; he was full of dread. Dread of what lay beyond those doors. And when Ciel recalled what Sebastian had said to the gatekeeper, he couldn't help but wonder who "the Lord" was.

As they stood before the castle door, Sebastian set Ciel down.

"Before we go inside, there is something that I must tell you, Master."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian took a deep breath, "No matter what happens, no matter what you see, no matter what he tells you, _no matter what_ , you mustn't say _anything_."

"Alright, but might I ask why?"

A sigh escaped the elder demon's mouth, "Let's just say that you aren't the only one I take orders from, and here his orders overrule yours."

With that, Sebastian pushed open the door, sending a loud groan echoing throughout the castle. He started inside and Ciel followed, turning the words over in his head. Sebastian took orders from someone else?

The Earl followed him as they started straight down the narrow hallway towards another heavy wooden door. Ciel noticed that inside it was bare. There were no pictures mounted on the walls or decorations. The floor they walked on was the uneven stone surface of the ground with various types of footprints embedded in it.

Sebastian knocked against the door three times and waited. All was silent for a moment before a voice from the other side told them to enter. The raven demon pushed the door open and motioned for Ciel to go ahead.

They walked into an enormous room, if it could even be described as that. More like a cavern. Dozens of candles burned, sitting in small pockets that had been dug into the stone. Stalactites hung down from above them, creating what looked like a row after row of hellish teeth.

Before them a demon sat in a large throne that appeared to have been cut out of the wall. The demon appeared to be twice the size of Sebastian, with longer limbs and a more muscular frame. His short blond hair was messy and tangled were a massive pair of ebony horns sprouted from his head and curled below his pointed ears, which perked up in attention as his burning amber eyes locked onto them. Behind him a pair of batlike wings shifted and the end of the snakelike tail flicked with interest. His lips peeled back in a smile, exposing his sharp ivory teeth.

"Well, well," his smooth voice chided, "if it isn't my favorite little house pet."

Sebastian dropped to his knees and knelt before the mighty demon, "It's a pleasure to be back at your service, Lord."

The demon looked over Sebastian's submitting form with satisfaction before his gaze shifted to Ciel.

"Who's your friend? My, my, that can't be the Phantomhive boy."

"It is . . ." Sebastian replied quietly, bowing lower, his body tensing as if he expected to get hit.

A chuckle rolled out of the demon's throat, "I see . . ."

He rose from his throne and slowly started to approach Sebastian.

"I've already been made aware of your situation by Miss Anafeloz and her three mindless little pups. You _really_ have a knack for causing trouble for me, Michaelis. What am I going to do with you?"

Sebastian tensed before forcing his head up to meet the eyes of the larger demon. Ciel couldn't help but be amused at how frightened his butler seem to be before him. He looked small, fragile, and submissive. It was a look that Ciel liked.

"I know," the demon finally said, kneeling down and trailing a razor-sharp talon across the butler's face, "why don't we do something about that unsightly appearance of yours? It's completely unsuitable for one of my subjects and _servants_ , wouldn't you agree?"

Ciel paused. Servant? Sebastian was _his_ servant, wasn't he? A pawn? An extension of himself that he and he alone controlled? The words Sebastian had said to him repeated over and over in his head.

 _"You aren't the only one I take orders from, and here his orders overrule yours."_

"Why should he?" The Phantomhive earl inquired, his voice proud and strong, "I say this 'unsightly' appearance suits him as a servant, wouldn't you agree?"

Sebastian and the elder demon looked at him with stunned expressions. The raven demon's gaze lowered to the floor as the other started towards Ciel. It was then that it became clear to Ciel. He was at this demon's mercy, and unlike in his life as a human, there was nothing Sebastian could do to protect him.

The elder demon leaned forward, glaring at Ciel's small form, "What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the house of Phantomhive."

"No, it isn't."

Ciel froze at the demon's words.

"That name and title died along with your human life when you were reborn as a demon. You are no more powerful or in control of my minions than an insect. And right now, you're no more than a human without an expiration date. You're just as powerful before me as Michaelis and the rest of my underlings. Am I being clear?"

For the first time since they had entered this place, Ciel was terrified. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that, and for once he was powerless. He couldn't scold the demon or punish him like he could with his servants in the human realm, and for once he found himself repeating what Sebastian had said to him multiple times each and every single day.

"Yes, my Lord."

The smile returned to the elder demons face, "Good. Now, Michaelis. I believe I gave you an order. Do something about that unsightly appearance of yours."

Sebastian gave a small nod, "Yes, Master."

Ciel was familiar with the darkness that engulfed Sebastian whenever he willed forth his true form. Feathers fell around him and his tame, human appearance fell away into . . . something else.

Ciel thought he could recognize it as human, or _humanoid_ at least. The creature walked on two legs, treading and high-heeled boots that essentially appeared to be part of his body, rather than an article of clothing. A thick, feathered tail dragged on the floor, the down between the feathers clumped into huge mats and colored grey with dirt and ash. His body was thin, deathly gray skin peeking through the matted mess. The hair on his head was the same length as it had been before, but it was all dead and gnarled. Ciel could barely stand to look at his face; skin pale and lacking life and his smoldering magenta eyes glared at him, holding no familiarity or humanity. The grotesque creature was completed with a pair of raven-like wings with tattered feathers folded across his back.

The elder demon looked on with an amused expression as he took in the shock that coated Ciel's face.

"What? Aren't you impressed? Underneath that frumpy human exterior he was able to hide all of his true form. You should praise him every great once in a while for trying so hard."

Ciel scoffed, "He only did what was expected of him. What is there to praise?"

The elder demon's toothy grin reappeared as he knelt down beside the raven demon.

"Try being in a contract with two masters; the ruler of Hell, and a vain a little brat who can't do a single thing for himself."

"You dare?!"

"Oh, I dare. Because I can. But I can't help but wonder who Michaelis is really loyal to."

Ciel's gaze shifted from the elder demon to the butler, "Sebastian?"

"Sebastian . . . Is that really what you were called in the human realm, Michaelis? How cute. Now tell me, who do you really belong to?"

Sebastian's gaze shifted from Ciel to the floor as he slowly rose to his feet and took a place beside the elder demon.

"Your orders are absolute, Lord Satan, sir. I'm yours to command."

Satan nodded with satisfaction as he made his way back towards his throne.

"You see, Phantomhive, in the end a contract is just a piece of paper. It can be destroyed as easily as parchment found in the human realm, and your contract with 'Sebastian' expired the moment you became a demon without a soul to repay him for all he's done for you."

"You're wrong," Ciel's voice shook, "I gave him an order."

Satan laughed loudly, "Yeah, when you were alive. We demons don't live in the past like humans. Take Michaelis for example. He killed Claude Faustus. That doesn't matter now that he's here, and I can summon Faustus to my castle if I have to. Similarly, you gave Michaelis an order. That doesn't matter now that he's back here, serving his true master. Tell me, Michaelis. What would you do if I ordered you to run three laps around the globe?"

"I would run three laps around the globe, Lord." Sebastian replied.

"What if I ordered you to forfeit a contract you were in?"

"I would forfeit the contract, Lord."

"And what if, for any reason I wished, I ordered you to kill Ciel Phantomhive?"

Sebastian paused. His gaze met Satan's for only a moment before veering over to Ciel.

"I'm waiting, Michaelis." Satan growled in a low tone.

Sebastian cringed before shifting his gaze to the ground.

"For any reason you see fit, I would kill Ciel Phantomhive, Lord."

"Very good."

Ciel forced himself to stay silent. His outspoken attitude was what landed him in this situation in the first place. His servant, the only person he trusted with his life, had just been turned against him. Then again, this must've been Sebastian's true nature. He only served him faithfully because he was ordered to. He only protected him because he was ordered to. He put up with him because he was ordered to.

And then he had a thought.

"Do you have anything to say, Phantomhive?" Satan asked in a stuck up tone.

Ciel crossed his arms, "Actually, I do."

Satan's ears perked up with interest once more, "Oh?"

"All those points you just made. What makes Sebastian's loyalty to me any different from his loyalty to you?"

The elder demon cocked a curious brow, "What exactly are you implying, boy?"

"I mean, Sebastian only acts by your orders, much like he does for me. But what would he do if you were kidnapped by the enemies of your family? What if you fell ill? What if the rest of your servants were incompetent and you needed someone to pick up after them? Sebastian may only act by my orders, most of the time, but he can think for himself. I know him. He cares. On some sort of level, he cares. Repairing my family ring, inventing the curry bun, the ice competition, damming up the river, even killing Claude Faustus. He didn't do all of that just because I ordered him to. I take all of that as proof that he cares about me, on some level. Can you say the same about his relationship with you, or does he obey you out of fear like everyone else?"

Ciel braced himself. It was Satan's move. He could kill him. He could kill Sebastian. He could imprison them both. They were at the mercy of his reaction to Ciel standing up to him.

Satan chuckled as he leaned his head against an upturned palm.

"You're a smart little brat, I'll give you that much," he stated, "just what I expected from the Queen's watchdog. You do have some very good points, but there is one tiny little detail that you've overlooked."

Satan rose from his throne once more.

"The story is so old now, there's no possible way you haven't heard of it. Many millennia ago, one third of the angels, along with myself, were cast out of Heaven for rebelling against the Lord. Among those cast down with me was Michaelis. At the time, I didn't know him, but I knew of him. The angel with a golden heart whose hands crafted joy and happiness, whose voice brought comfort, whose actions gave guidance, and whose knowledge gave power and strength. When word got to me that that angel supported my views and had fallen with me, I had to find him. The truth is I envied him. I possessed great knowledge and kindness, but his was on a whole different level. For supporting my views and joining with me, God lost one of his most powerful angels, and I knew I couldn't let an ally like that slip from my grasp."

Ciel gave a small smirk, "Sounds like nothing's changed."

"It really hasn't. Of course the Fall had left him broken and afraid, both of where he was and what he was, but overtime he came around and those qualities resurfaced. Of course, when he tried using them again, he brought sickness and death, but everyone's best qualities were rusty for a while. Some brought the plague, some brought war, and some brought tragedy and grieving. But mastering a skill takes time and the much trial and error. Eventually those qualities I envied Michaelis for came back stronger, and that earned him his place as my right-hand man."

Sebastian finally rose and bowed low at the waist before Satan.

Ciel looked over Sebastian's true form once more. It was still the same, but it had changed. He looked healthier, less dead and rotten. There was a light in his eyes that burned stronger than before. Did he feed on praise? Did he need it to keep himself moving?

"Phantomhive," Satan continued, "You are many things. Bratty, stubborn, in some cases, abusive and cruel. However I must admit I admire your gall to ignore Michaelis's instructions and stand up to me. That's something that very few of my minions have the courage to do. I say Michaelis chose his master well, don't you?"

A surprised look crossed Ciel's face, "So . . . Our contact?"

"What? You mean this?"

In a burst of flame, a scroll appeared with Sebastian's contract symbol stamped on it. The elder demon rolled it open and looked it over.

"Let's see here. Don't lie . . . Mustn't leave my side . . . Don't ever betray me . . . Yes, yes, everything appears to be in order."

In a swift motion, the contract was torn and set ablaze.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave one of my minions bound in an eternal contract. Michaelis is starving and he needs to feed. However your friendship is a contract all on its own. Even I don't possess enough power and influence to destroy that. You may even find you two have more in common than you realize."

Ciel tilted his head curiously, "So, is he still my servant?"

"I can't allow him to serve you, per se. He'd starve to death and he'd have little to no free will, which is what I initially fought for. My orders for you are to allow him to go off and make contracts on an as-needed basis. I am the only one he takes orders from. What you two do aside from that is none of my concern, unless I feel the need to be concerned. Now, off you go."

Sebastian and Ciel were baffled by the elder demon's words. A brief slap on the wrist and a couple of orders and the two underlings were just going to walk out? And before the supposedly ruthless and hateful being Satan? Ciel nearly issued a snide remark to challenge his statement. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't need to be told twice when being dismissed by the ruler of Hell, and he quickly led Ciel out of the throne room.

"Well that went better than I expected."

Sebastian delivered a light blow to the back of the young demons head.

"Had you been anyone else, the two of us would have been executed!" He stated in a bitter tone, "nobody talks back to him. You're probably the first one to have gotten away with it in a long time."

"But it was very amusing. You're usually so calm and collected, but before him you were tense and submissive. You even said you would turn against me for him, if you had been ordered to. If Satan is one to be feared, why didn't he execute me on the spot? It would've been much faster for him."

Sebastian let out a sigh, "Did you even hear what I said?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a questioning look.

"Had you been anyone else, things could have gone much differently," Sebastian continued, "the Phantomhive name isn't just known throughout the human realm, there are legends within Hell's walls too. Phantomhive souls were highly sought after. So much so that demons fought for contracts with members. Yes, your family has quite a rich history for summoning demons and making contracts. Demons often said that if one were to become a demon, it'd be one of the best things to happen in the millennia."

"I never realized . . ." Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked up at the raven demon, "what shall we do now?"

"Whatever you'd like, sir."

"Then leave."

Sebastian was put off by the comment, "I beg your pardon?"

"Go make a contract. Or have a bit of fun, I don't care, really. Do what you would like."

"But Ciel . . ."

"I can handle myself. It's not like I can die, anyway, right? Don't think I didn't hear what Satan said about you starving; he repeated it often enough. Treat yourself. You deserve a little time off after serving me faithfully for so long."

Sebastian smiled and gave him a brief nod, "As you wish. Until we meet again, Phantomhive."

"Whatever."

Ciel turned and started off on his own.

"Hey, Sebastian . . ." The young demon turned, expecting the raven demon to be following him as he always did, only to find himself completely alone, a set of bootprints heading off into the distance.

Ciel gave a slight smile.

"Thanks for everything."


End file.
